Two Birds
by collineesh
Summary: Because he is a liar. One-shot.


((Inspired by Regina Spektor's Two Birds. I suggest you look it up, it's a great song. I do not own that song nor do I own Full Metal Alchemist or the characters mentioned. ))

Two Birds

"So what'cha doin' tonight?" Jean Havoc propped his head up on his hand and gazed at the young sergeant.

"I dunno. Probably stay home. You?"

"I gotta date tonight with Diane."

Fuery nodded quietly, retraining his gaze upon his typewriter. "You two are getting pretty serious, huh?"

"You bet," Havoc tipped his chair back onto two legs, "I think she's the one."

Fuery's typing faltered for a second. "That's nice. Gonna marry her?"

"I was thinking about it. What about you? Got a girl yet?"

"Nope, it's just me and the cat."

Havoc frowned, "Promise me you'll find someone sooner or later. I don't want to see you grow into the Cat Lady." Havoc chuckled at his own jibe.

"I promise."

"Good, see ya tomorrow." With that, Havoc gathered his jacket and left the room.

Fuery's typing slowed to a halt. He hated lying.

Later that night, Fuery lay stretched out on his bed. He had been trying to read, but his mind kept wandering. Finally, he tossed the book across the room, satisfied to hear it thump against the wall.

He thought about Havoc and that woman, Diane. She wasn't special, he mused quietly. She had dark hair and green eyes. Her eyes always scrunched, and her lips looked lopsided. She had a weird smile and an annoying laugh. She wasn't exactly skinny, nor was she fat. Instead, she was a strange shape in between that was not exactly flattering in the clothes she often wore to her and Havoc's dates. She was too tall and Fuery almost didn't understand why Havoc loved her so much.

Almost. She was perfect for him. Fuery knew that. She listened when he needed a sympathetic ear. She always had something nice to say to everybody. She smelled like bread, like the bakery she worked at. She was funny. She accepted Havoc for who he was. She loved him unconditionally and would never cheat on him.

It was no wonder Havoc had fallen for her. Fuery rolled onto his side and sighed and willed himself to fall asleep. He almost did.

_**Months Prior**_

"_Alright," Fuery said to his mirror, "Today is the day. I'm just going to say it. No matter what, I'm going to tell him." He buttoned up his jacket and made his way to the office. The streets were covered in snow. It was deep, and by the time Fuery reached the office, his calves where soaked and numb._

_The office was relatively empty. Most people were on Winter Leave, home with their families before the new year started. The only suckers who were conned into working today were the ones who had no one. Fuery included. His parents lived back East and he had no means of traveling back to see them. Fortunately, Fuery's co-worker, Second Lieutenant Havoc , confessed the day before that he too would be in. Unlike Fuery, Havoc could have visited his family, but chose to catch up on his work instead. _

_The day passed in silence, each man completing his own tasks with little interference from anybody._

"_I like half-days," Havoc said as they were getting ready to leave, "We should come in every day at noon." _

"_It is nice," Fuery had to agree. The extra hours in front of the mirror that morning had given him a little more confidence to carry out his master plan._

"_What do ya say to a little bar-hopping? It's been a while and I've got some good news. I feel like celebratin'." Havoc grinned and slung an arm around the smaller man._

"_Alright."_

_And so Fuery found himself next to Havoc in a dim-lighted bar. Cigarette smoke was so thick in the air he could barely see across the bar. The counter was sticky with heaven-knows what and there was a lipstick stain on his glass. But the close proximity to Havoc was enough to will away his disgust._

_The conversation went well enough. They discussed everything from work to plays, childhoods to dogs. Fuery was able to keep his stutter to a minimum and actually enjoy the conversation. As it was winding down, however, he began getting nervous. His palms began sweating and he could feel his shirt sticking to his back. A lump formed in his throat and he felt like he was choking. "Havoc, I have something to tell—"_

"_Hey there," a feminine voice purred in his ear, "what're two handsome soldiers like yourselves doing alone tonight?" Fuery turned around to see two women standing a bit too close. Fuery gulped. They were everything Havoc wanted in a woman. Slender, busty, and blond. They took seats on either side of Havoc and batted their eyelashes wantonly. _

"_Not much, really." Havoc lit up his first cigarette of the night. Fuery frowned at his companion's lack of interest. He was confused, but his heart fluttered a bit with hope._

"_Would you like to be doing something?" One of the girls ran her hand up Havoc's leg. The other winked at Fuery. "Or rather, someone?" she added. They both giggled drunkenly and the wandering hand continued roaming. Fuery had half a mind to grab the illegal alien of an appendage and throw it out of his territory. Not that Havoc was his, per se, but would be soon enough. He hoped._

"_Not interested," Havoc said, gently pushing the girl's hand away. "I've already got someone to do."_

"_Well, what she don't know won't hurt her. Right, honey?" Fuery was winked at again. _

"_Unfortunately he does know." Havoc reached out and squeezed Fuery's hand from across the second woman's chest. The women looked between Fuery, who was blushing so badly he was sure he was giving off heat that could incubate chicken eggs, and Havoc, who was staring blankly the wall. The girls gave embarrassed squeaks and stumbled off their stools, giggling like mad. They weaved into the crowd and were gone._

_Havoc let go of Fuery's hand._

"_Havoc. I uhm," Fuery stuttered, his hand felt cold._

"_Don't worry. I'm not trying to come onto you. Besides, I was telling the truth. I've already got someone. Her name's Diane."_

_Fuery felt like he had swallowed ice. "R-really?"_

"_Yeah, I didn't want to say anything in the office, you know, just in case it didn't go well. But it's been almost a month. It's what I wanted to celebrate." Havoc was grinning like a fool._

"_Oh," said Fuery, "great. Where is she? I mean, why didn't you take off to spend time with her today?" Fuery could feel his heart cracking._

"_She's spending the weekend with her mother, in the hospital."_

_Fuery nodded numbly._

"_She's really great, Kain. She's so cute! And she's a great cook. She's super nice, she's just great. Maybe after the holidays you can meet her? I'm sure you'd like her. She likes reading and has a dog." How great could one person be? Havoc continued on his Diane-rant, and soon enough Fuery felt he knew more about the woman than he would ever need, or certainly ever want, to know._

"_Oh, I almost forgot. You had something you wanted to tell me?" Fuery's head snapped up. There was no way he could tell him now. Not ever. For the past month, Havoc had been extremely happy. He joked around with Fuery and scolded anyone who made Fuery uncomfortable. He had given Fuery hope. He had thought his feelings were mutual— or could be mutual._

"_Oh um, I forget. It must not have been very important." The last bit of Fuery's heart broke in two. He could feel it crumbling in his ribcage, drowning in unshed tears._

"_Alright. Want another drink? It's on me," Havoc teased._

"_No, I'm actually not feeling well."_

"_You've gotta grow up kid. You can't be a lightweight forever!" But Havoc paid the tab and offered to walk Furey home. Fuery accepted the invitation and led the tall blond out of the bar. They walked in silence; Havoc was puffing on a cigarette and looked completely at ease. Fuery didn't know how he was doing it, he felt like was drowning. When did the air become so heavy and thick? That lump was back in his throat. Maybe he had tonsillitis?_

"_Hey, this is Diane's apartment!" Havoc exclaimed when Fuery stopped in front of his complex._

"_No kidding?" What luck._

"_Jean?"_

_Fuery spun around. A young woman carrying a large duffle bag had just opened the front door._

"_Diane!" Havoc leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Fuery's stomach turned. _

"_What are you doing here?" She asked._

"_My friend and I were just at the bar. I was just walking him home. This is Kain Fuery, remember when I told you about him?" Havoc ruffled Fuery's hair and Fuery felt like he could die._

"_Of course! You always talk about him. He's adorable, just like a puppy!"_

"_So, what're you doing here? Aren't you staying with your mom this weekend?" Havoc released Fuery's head and took Diane's hand._

_Fuery really did feel sick now. He pushed past the couple and entered the apartment. _

_The next day Fuery left his apartment, he planned on visiting the market and bookshop, anything to take his mind off of _them_. But before he could reach the stairs, another apartment opened and a tall man blocked his path._

"_Havoc?" Fuery's eyes widened in shock. Why was he still here? That meant he…oh god._

"_Hey, kid," Havoc could have had the decency to at least look a _little_ ashamed, "I ended up spending the night. Diane is still asleep. I was gonna go buy breakfast. You know I'm a disaster in the kitchen."_

_Fuery forced a small laugh before resuming his course. "That you are, Jean."_

"_You feeling better, man? You didn't look too hot last night."_

"_I'm okay. I think it was all the smoke in that bar." Fuery began descending the stairs, Havoc beside him._

"_So, is it weird that Diane is your neighbor? I don't want to cross any lines."_

"_Lines?"_

"_Like you know, you never date your best friend's sister. But you didn't know Diane lived on the same floor as you so…" Havoc said._

"_I don't get out much." _Friends. _Best friends. Was that it?_

"_Well, get yourself a girl okay? We can get double-date if you want. No offense, but I can't see you fairing well alone with a chick." Havoc smirked._

"_I'm just not interested right now. Just promise me something, Jean. We'll still be friends right?"_

"_Yeah, stupid. Bros before hoes," he laughed loudly and elbowed Fuery in the ribs._

After that morning, Fuery saw less and less of the second lieutenant. Havoc spent most of his free time with Diane. It was partly Fuery's fault though; whenever Havoc _did_ ask Fuery to go for a drink, the sergeant suddenly found himself with a cold, too much paper work, and a dentist appointment.

Eventually Havoc started trying to introduce Fuery to girls, but that ended just as sourly. Sour or not, Havoc's invitation to double-date remained in the air. Fuery never planned on taking it, though. Whenever he saw Havoc, Fuery was reminded how he would never be his. He learned to live with a shattered heart and constant numbness.

They had promised to stay together. But now, Havoc was trying to fly away. He wanted to start a new life. He wanted Fuery to come with him and Fuery said he wanted to as well. They could still be friends, and Havoc could be happy with Diane; that was enough for Fuery. But Fuery was a liar.


End file.
